Grinders/Transcript
(Accept mission) Springs: G'day! My grinder, Bessie, finally died and I need to scrounge up a couple of spare parts. Grinder parts don't grow on trees, but luckily I've got wind of two scav grinders you can, uh... investigate. Don't worry, they're both stolen, so it's not like you'll be robbin' honest folk! The first one's on the back of a buggy. I'm sending the coordinates to your ECHO. Let's go shopping! Springs: Grinders are brill machines, based on some Dahl tech that... came my way a while back. They take random pieces of tech you don't want and recombine them into useful gear: weapons, shields, whatever floats your boat. Ripper little earners, too! (Destroy buggy) Springs: Search the debris and find me the unassembler linkage. Should be one -- they're super-tough bits of kit! (Pick up unassembler linkage) Springs: Everything else here is toast. No worries, there's still that second grinder. It's in a bandit camp set up in an old train station. It's run by some feral scavs called The Boosters. If you like you could go over there, explain I need some spare parts, they'll be all, "Aww, sure thing, help yourself, mate". Ha! Right! I'm updating your ECHO now -- go kill those crook sons of taints! (Cross Stanton's Gate in Stanton's Liver) Rooster Booster: They told me you're a persistent one, even when your wrists are slapped! Well, I'll have a special surprise waiting for you! (Approach grinder) Springs: Bonza! No sign of Rooster Booster, he must have chickened out! Smash that thing to pieces and get that recombiner matrix out of it. Luckily, they're tough bits of tech too! (Melee grinder) Springs: Crap! It's tougher than I thought! (Kill Rooster Booster) Springs: Bingo! Just what we need to crack open that stubborn grinder! (Pick up explosives and place them) Springs: Nice! Now, get to a safe distance, set that detonator, and we'll be good to go. (Reach detonator spot) Springs: That's probably far enough! (Place detonator) Springs: Nice! Now blow the charges! (Pick up recombiner matrix) Springs: Great! Now come on back and let's get this grinding show on the road! (Return to Springs) Springs: Oh, hi, stranger! Follow me. Springs: See old Bessie over there? Slot the unassembler linkage and the recombiner matrix into her -- let's see if that does the trick. (Place parts) Springs: Yes! Looks like she's back from the dead, but we need to make sure. These babies can, if you're lucky, spit out nice shiny equipment, but you have to know what to put in 'em first. Kind of like a recipe -- put in any three weapons of the same quality and you might get back a weapon of higher quality. Sweet, eh?! I've got some old ones on the table over there. Use them. (Pick up guns) Springs: Now feed them into the grinder, let's see what she spits out. *'Athena (if present):' Hope this has all been worth it. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Huh. Might be a waste of good weaponry. *'Nisha (if present):' Sure thing. You look super busy, so I'll get right on that. *'Claptrap (if present):' I wonder if this is the kinda stuff I was programmed to NOT watch on robot vids. *'Jack2 (if present):' Oh, that sounds kinda freaky! Like it! ... What'll happen? *'Aurelia (if present):' Ahhh! Just like investing, but with more murder. (Use grinder) Springs: Look at her grind! Springs: Sweet as! These babies come with a lot of recipes, but unfortunately there's no instruction manual. You'll just have to experiment. Though I do remember someone telling me using Moonstones will ensure you always get the best possible items out of 'em. (Turn in) Springs: Well, good luck, and thanks for the help! Category:Transcripts